Beachtime Fun
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Suki, Khloe and Cecili are all hanging out together for thier spring break and Shun and his friends shows up and makes a mess of it, but its finally a chance for the girls to tell the guys they like how they feel. Rated M for later chapters.


SUKI: hello its me, this one is for a dear friend of mine. I wanted to write a fanfic for her since I hadn't yet. I really hope you like it

SHUN: im sure she will

CHERYL: yes is that thing going to be in it too?

CECILI: I have a name -_-

KHLOE: XD

SUKI: anyways Khloe suki and Cecili are hanging out at the beach together. They are on summer break from school. Sukis brother Shun decided to come and join the fun with some of his friends Shadow, Ace, Keith, Baron and Gus. Each one of the girls has a crush on one of the boys, but what would happen if the guys that they like in fact love them just too afraid to show it. Rated M for later chapers. I don't own Bakugan or Khloe or Cecili my two best friends own them. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I do own suki though XD. On with the fanfic.

Suki, Khloe and Cecili had just arrived on the beach. Suki giggled as she had on her swimsuit top. It was a more modest top that covered up her chest fully and was green. Her swimsuit came down onto her stomach like it was a one piece but it was a two piece. Cecili looked over at Suki shaking her head. "Come on Suki you need to show more skin. How are you ever going to impress Keith if you won't show off more body than you do?" Suki rolled her eyes almost glaring at Cecili. "Cecili I am fine with how I dress. I don't want to walk around flaunting what I don't have. Besides Shun would kill anyone who would get near me if I wore something like that. Sadly I don't have a brother like Shadow like you do." Khloe laughed softly as she looked at the blonde girl next to her. She loved her two best friends that she always hung out with. Cecili was almost like a mother figure to her and Suki was like a little sister to her.

Khloe then noticed a group of people that was near the water. The black antenna was clearly Shun as she didn't want to bother Suki or Cecili with the fact that she seen Shun. She left the two bickering girls and headed over to the group when Shun had turned around and seen Khloe as a blush crossed his cheeks. He had a crush on her ever since he met her. He knew that she was Suki's friend and he was afraid that if he told Khloe how he felt, Suki would stop hanging around Khloe or vise versa. The top she wore was a nice tank top. It was a black and pink tank top that wasn't too low but low enough to really give Shun some room to play with.

Shun was then hit upside the head by Gus. Gus looked at Shun shaking his head. "Shun just tell her how you feel already. I am tired of watching you drool over her like Ace pines for Cecili and Keith pines for Suki." Keith glared at Gus. "I don't pine for Suki." Gus rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I am the King. Between the three of you, I am not sure who is worse." Nobody even noticed that Khloe had walked up to the group and overheard some of the conversation. She smiled at Shun. "So how bad does Keith pine for Suki?" Shun jumped and Gus laughed hard. Khloe looked very confused as she looked at them all. Gus shook his head as he walked behind Khloe and then softly pushed her into Shun's arms. Shun caught her as a deep blush crossed his cheeks. Khloe's face turned five different shades of red. She looked deep into Shun's brown eyes as she didn't realize that Shun had moved closer to Khloe.

Before Shun could place his lips over hers, Cecili and Suki walked over glaring at Shun. "SHUN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME." Shun made sure he held onto Khloe as he moved away from Suki. Shun sighed softly. "We decided to come to the beach, we didn't think that you would come to the same beach we would be going to. " Shadow elbowed Shun laughing. "That's not what you told us Shun. Seems like you, Ace and Keith wanted to come to this beach. In fact you mentioned this beach by name because you knew the girls would be here."

Suki sighed shaking her head. "I guess I can deal with you Shun for a week. Khloe let's get to our hotel room before I have to beat the boys in the head." Khloe laughed softly and she looked back over at Shun as he helped her upright and she knew that this week, she was going to tell Shun how she felt.

SUKI: well heres my first chapter Cheryl and Khloe tell me what you think of my chapter.

SHADOW: am I the pervert

CHERYL: your always the pervert

SHADOW: funny

CECILI: why am I that perverts sister?

CHERYL: because you just are

SUKI: please read rate and review


End file.
